deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Lantern VS Nova
Big the cat 10= Green Lantern vs Nova is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Green Lantern from the DC Comics franchise and Nova from the Marvel franchise. This page was created by Nkstjoa and then adopted by GalacticAttorney and WarpyNeko930 before being adopted by Big the Cat 10. Green_Lantern_Nova_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|Nkstjoa Green_Lantern_Nova_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa (Original) Green_Lantern_versus_Nova.png|Nkstjoa V3 Nova vs. Green Lantern.png|ParlbyE Green_Lantern_vs._Nova.png|GalacticAttorney Green Lantern vs Nova.png|FrameofWar GL vs N2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 GL vs N.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Green Lantern vs. Nova.jpg|Venage237 1496892334109.jpeg|DeathBattleDude 4DC8AF81-EFDB-40CB-B395-0F9092A18AAC.jpeg|Greenlightning73 Green_Novas_Unknown.png|UnknownUser55 Green Lantern VS Nova.png|Codytlane New Composition_2018-12-27 00-33-56.jpg|TheVarosverse Space Cops 2 (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede V2 Ryan Reynolds VS Sephiroth, not Super Special Attack (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Nova vs Green Lantern.png|The Irish VS Writer Description Marvel VS DC! When two intergalactic protectors of the universe clash, who will walk away with their life? Interlude Wiz: Space... the final frontier. Boomstick: Fuck yeah, space! The place with all the cool aliens and planets! Wiz: ...Yeah, that one. Well, with the plethora of alien renegades, villains, invaders, and conquerors, what's a superhero universe to do? Boomstick: Churn out a protector of the space, of course! Like Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern... Wiz: ...And Richard Rider, the Nova. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Green Lantern Wiz: Hal Jordan was born in Coast City. His father was a pilot, and he was greatly admired by his son, who wanted to follow in his footsteps. Boomstick: So much so that he would skip school to do it! This kid's a rebel. Wiz: However, during a test flight, his father was killed right in front of Hal. But he surprisingly was able to cope with it. And at age 18, against the wishes of his mother, he joined the Air Force, becoming an Ace Pilot. Boomstick: One day a dying alien called Abin-Sur reached earth he sent his ring to seek out a successor for his green lantern position who had overcome fear and had great willpower the finger went on Hal's finger as Abin died becoming a Green Lantern ''' Wiz: The Ring told Hal that he was now the protector of Earth and he traveled off the Planet Oa to be trained as a green Lantern Hal was trained by Sinestro however Hal discovered that Sinestro had become a green lantern through means of fear which led to him being banished and wanting revenge '''Boomstick: Hal your such a prick no wonder no one likes your movie! Wiz: Anyway Hal would become an excellent Green Lantern joining the Justice League and eventually becoming Leader of the Green Lantern Boomstick: After seeing his city be destroyed Hal snapped becoming the monster Parallax but after death, he became Spectre and eventually became A green Lantern again ''' Wiz: Hal was the first human to join the Corps for a reason and went on to become one of the greatest and famous heroes Abilities his Green Lantern ring given to him by Abin Sur is extremely powerful '''Boomstick: This, not evil ring allows Hal to create Green Constructs of anything that his thinks of due to Green being the color of Willpower these constructs can be of different density as well Wiz: The ring can create and replicate anything depending on the situation when he needs to fight it can create swords when needing to build a hammer and when needing to defend a shield the constructs if strong enough can be just as effective as what they replicate Boomstick: The Ring can also replicate liquids and even oxygen being able to create oxygen even at times being able to create Atomic Bombs and even Stars with a gravitational pull to suck in enemies ' Wiz: Hal's willpower is extremely strong meaning that his constructs are among the most powerful even being able to stagger Superman once the ring can also grab and toss foes when in close range '''Boomstick: The Ring can also create shields to defend Hal from Attack allowing him to take hits from Parallax and Sinestro but will activate an auto shield when hit but this isn't as strong as a constructed shield ' Wiz: The Ring offers several other benefits it offers Hal superhuman strength able to lift 100 tonnes and fly at Mach 10 in the atmosphere and allows him to fly faster than light across space '''Boomstick: The Ring can also allow Hal to breathe in space give strength to others conceal others in Green Energy and allow them to fly with him trap them in green energy to stop enemies from escaping Sauron should be using this ring not that One Ring ! Wiz: The Ring can also turn the user partially Invisible translate any language and communicate to him guiding him to the nearest Power Battery Boomstick: The Ring also allows the user to have access to wormholes essentially hopping from one Galaxy to another even travel to other dimensions ' Wiz: Hal can also heal minor injures and create casts but intense healing can only occur if the user has the advanced medical skill and use their skill to heal themselves with the ring '''Boomstick: The Ring also contains a pocket dimension inside of it and a Planet where Hal can imprison foes inside though he Doesn't have much knowledge of this ability ' Wiz: The Ring can store and absorb other energies which it can it project at foes but this does not replenish the rings overall charge it can project these energies at opponents during a battle he also can phase through solid objects and the more willpower he has 'Boomstick: Hal can also place thoughts in the minds of others and scan energy waves and can create his uniform ' Wiz: Hal's uniform is made out of a fabric fashioned by his ring and be altered and modified depending on the users needs it also is quite durable 'Boomstick: If needing a power increase during a fight Hal can recite the Green Lantern oath which allows him to summon his power and release it in a burst of energy and is expert boxer combined with his strength and constructs makes him a superb fighter ' Wiz: The oath goes like this '''In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!" Boomstick: Hal is strong enough to beat the likes of Sinestro Atrocitus Larfleeze stagger Superman with his constructs and while possessed wiped out nearly his entire core just by accident ' Wiz: However Green Lantern's ring also has a limited amount of energy in it and this energy is used up faster the stronger his attacks are Hal must return to Oa to recharge his ring roughly every 24 hours when low on battery otherwise he loses his power his constructs are only as strong as will and will weaken if he's afraid '''Boomstick: But with his constructs power and his skill Green Lantern is not to be messed with ' Hal: I can't believe this. With that ring, I'm probably the most powerful man on earth. I've heard of people with powers like Nova Wiz: Richard Rider was born in New York and went to high school and was an average teenager '''Boomstick: This sounds like a normal guy's life boring! Wiz:...But one day the alien Rhomann Day leader of the Nova Corp's arrived on Earth after the Nova Corps had been destroyed to purse the Alien Zorr but was too badly injured to fight him Boomstick: Rhomann came across Rider but was forced to give his powers of the Nova Force to him hoping he would be a worthy successor Rider used his powers to take on crime as Nova Wiz: Earning the name the human Rocket Nova fought crime in New York until being taken to Xander to help rebuild the Nova Corps reorganizing them and becoming their leader Boomstick: He went to fight off many intergalactic threats and protect the Galaxy and has many abilities he has Superhuman Speed able to run several hundred miles on the ground and dodge Drax's blows ' Wiz: He has Superhuman Strength able to lift around 100 tonnes and match the Silver Surfer in strength and has destroyed a Skrull ship along with many of Annhilis ships '''Boomstick: He also has Superhuman durability and can take hits from high caliber bullets acidic substances and be finely taken hits from Gladiator and a Multi Solar System destroying blast from Galactus ' Wiz: He also has Superhuman Agility and Reflexes and easily dodges Attacks from Superhuman beings he also can fight for a day before needing to take a rest in combat '''Boomstick: Nova can also Fly like a Rocket and no he Doesn't take Astronauts to the moon when flying his lower body is covered by the yellow beams of energy similar to a fired rocket or missile he can fly faster than light when flying Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| TheVarosverse= Nova vs Green Lantern DB Note: I have to give AkhilPDX a whole lot of credit and thanks as he did all the research and commentary. Wiz: The Cosmos. Many people have dreamed of what lies within the universe. But these two space heroes know exactly what's in it. Boomstick: Nova the wielder of the Nova Force Wiz: And Green Lantern the Cosmic protector. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And our job is to analyze their strength, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Green Lantern Wiz: While his father died in a plane crash, Hal Jordan still joined the air-force when he was a young man of 18 years old. As he grew up, he had a pretty normal life... Boomstick: However ALL of this changed when a dying alien named Abin-Sur crash-landed on Earth, giving Hal his Green Lantern ring and Power Battery. With these powers, Hal could do anything he wanted. Wiz: Hal can create energy constructs out of pure willpower; anything from simple constructs like machine guns and battering rams to intricate computers that work. And even can interrupt mind control. Even his suit is made out of pure willpower. Boomstick: Hal can create pockets of intense heat, create portals to other worlds, fly at unthinkable speeds, manipulate matter, and phase through objects. Kind of like the android in the MCU that got destroyed by Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Thanos. Wiz: He…. Boomstick: Hal can record footage and play it back and he knows everything with the ring. Wiz: The Green Lantern ring has been described as the most dangerous weapon in the universe; it grants more versatility than basically any superhero including Superman. I mean, it even contains its pocket dimension in which Hal can trap foes. Boomstick: Hal has resisted Parallax and killed Krona. He’s harmed Superman with his constructs, kept the Earth from tearing apart, destroyed a planet, and even caught Reverse Flash and Parallax Barry Allen. Wiz: Hal has flown from Earth to Mars in less than 15 seconds. Even if we lowball this feat and say it took 15 seconds, the distance between Mars and Earth would be 54.6 million kilometers, meaning Hal would have to be flying about 50x the speed-of-light. Boomstick: Hal might seem like a cosmic level hero, but he does have his flaws. I mean, he’s been beaten down by Superman and his constructs have been easily shattered by both Lobo and Wonder Woman. Plus, his ring can be drained of power, just like your iPhone, and if it is, Hal needs to recharge it. Even if Hal stops concentrating, an enemy can easily take advantage of him. Plus, he does have his high end and low-end feats like ANY other hero. However, if the Power-Ring does have some backup energy to get Hal home safe and sound to in case he’s in space. However, if that runs out, Hal is screwed, so a Green Lantern has to play safe with his abilities. Wiz: Even with his faults, the people of Sector 2814 can rest easy knowing that they have the greatest Green Lantern on their side. Nova Wiz: Richard Rider Boomstick: You mean The Rider? Wiz: WHAT?!? Deadpool: It’s a NemianLion joke! And don't think I don't know what you do at night Danny boy *wink wink* Boomstick: Wiz! He’s back! Get the Thanos-copter ready! We’ll dice him to bits with the blades. Wiz: Ignore him. Boomstick: Richard Rider was born a regular boy born in Hempstead, New York. However, when he was a teenager, he was recruited by Rhomann Dey to take his place his place as Nova Prime. Wiz: Richard Rider joined the Nova Corps and got many cool cosmic abilities. Boomstick: Nova became strong enough to easily lift over 100 tons; enough to battle the likes of Silver Surfer, Gladiator, and Annihilus, who can all destroy planets. Wiz: He was also granted superhuman speed, flight, endurance, durability, and vast energy manipulation. All of these abilities can be enhanced even further by using the Nova Force. Boomstick: Nova can absorb and manipulate any form of energy he wants and even drain an opponent of their energy. He can also generate energy from any part of his body. Wait, Wiz? Would that make him better in…. Wiz: Anyways...Nova can use this ability to generate an omnidirectional blast of energy, and even create a pulse that can defy and even alter gravitational fields. Plus, Nova can use the Nova Force to create force-fields and portals called “Space Gates”. Boomstick: That’s not even it. Nova can use the Nova Force to heal injuries to his body and he can even go supernova. Wiz: Richard is the host of the Worldmind. The Worldmind is a sentient collective created to govern and maintain all forms of Xandarian culture. The Worldmind contains all knowledge collected by the Xandarian people including art, science, history, and philosophy. Boomstick: Rider can access any information he needs with this and the Worldmind can offer insight on any of Rider’s tactics and help him in battle. If necessary, the Worldmind can even take control of Nova’s body, such as when he’s asleep, so Nova isn’t exactly defenseless. Wiz: Nova has overpowered Zenith (A member of Gladiator’s race with the same powers as him) and has gone toe-to-toe with an enraged Thor. Remember, Thor can destroy planets and Nova took multiple attacks from him and kept on fighting. Boomstick: None of that means anything compared to the time Nova defeated Annihilus and even took a blast from Galactus that wiped out a small solar system. Plus, don’t forget the time that Nova went up against Silver Surfer, or the time he fought Thanos. Wiz: Now, don’t think that Nova is immortal. As powerful as he is, he has his faults, and to be fair, he did get his butt kicked by Thanos and he didn’t exactly BEAT Thor, Galactus, or Silver Surfer. He can still be killed by people that are more powerful than him. Also, Nova uses the Xandarian Worldmind to keep his mind-stable while utilizing the full power of the Nova-Force. If he stops, he could go bazonkers and lose complete control which could kill him. Boomstick: But don’t worry. The Annihilators can be proud that they have the intergalactic commanding officer of the Nova Corps. Sponsor Boomstick: Now I'm the type of man who loves a good debate. Wiz: If you as well like to debate go to Superherodb.com. You'll meet so many people that are either friend or foe. Moderators or Noobies. Boomstick: No fanboys? Right? Wiz: Uhhh...well...um..you see.. Boomstick: Whatever, as long as you can get a good drink there, I’ll be fine. Go to Superherodb.com to have fun debates and get some good fun. Wiz: See you there. Boomstick: Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Intro Star Sapphire: “Hal, when are you going to come home?” Green Lantern: “Well Carol. Once I finish this job searching for Larfleeze then I'll be home…..Hold on one sec.” Green Lantern sees Nova flying attacking another Green Lantern. G'Nu to be exact. Nova: “What the heck are you?” Green Lantern: “G'Nu!” Hal rushes towards Nova and shoulder smashes him out of the way. G'Nu flies away. Green Lantern: “You picked the wrong day to mess with a Green Lantern buddy. You are under arrest” Nova: “You can't arrest me. I am a Nova commanding officer. So if anyone's under arrest it's you!” Green Lantern: “Time to get a little dirty.” FIGHT! Green Lantern charges at Nova who dodges the tackle. Green Lantern: What corps are you from? Nova: (laughs) You’re funny Green Lantern. I’m from the Nova CORPS! Green Lantern flies at Nova, shooting green shards at Nova. Green Lantern then makes a giant fist and hits Nova towards a moon. Green Lantern: Had enough? Nova: Just starting. Nova blasts GL with an energy blast, hurling GL through the solar system. Green Lantern lands on Ganymede a moon of Jupiter. He gets up and looks to see Nova coming at him. Green Lantern: Fore! Lantern makes a giant golf club and smacks Nova to the other side of the moon. Green Lantern: Come on pal. Is that your best? Nova flies towards GL and punches him hard, knocking him back into space. Nova: I’ll show you my best! He fires multiple blasts of energy, which are easily blocked by Green Lantern. Nova surprises Hal with a mega blast pushing Lantern back. Green Lantern: Ok….Time to get creative. As Nova flies towards Green Lantern, Hal curls his hand into a fist. Nova sends a blast of energy at Hal, but Hal quickly raises his hand and turns the energy blast into jolly ranchers. Nova: You are so original. Green Lantern: I try. But now let's get serious! Green Lantern summons a whole army of Lantern Constructs clones of himself. And then he puts on a giant mech suit. Green Lantern: Power ring do you detect any weaknesses? Power Ring: No. He may be your toughest battle Green Lantern of Sector 2814 A.K.A Hal Jordan Green Lantern: You’re funny. I’ve gone up against Superman, Darkseid, and Parallax. What’s this guy gonna do. Blind me with his bucket-head? Xandarian Worldmind: Scanning for weaknesses. Richard. The ring runs on power; try to wear it out. Nova: Got it. Hey Lantern, try to catch me. Nova flies away at light-speed with Hal behind him. Nova: This’ll be… Green Lantern smacks into him from ahead and lands several blows on Nova. He then proceeds to create multiple hands which all pummel Nova into another moon. Xandarian Worldmind: He is attempting to land a speed blitz. Nova wipes away the blood which starts to drip from his mouth. Nova: No more Mr. Nice guy. Green Lantern: Huh. I’m so scar… Nova punches Hal across the jaw, then lands an uppercut, finishing it off with a sidekick to the groin. Hal groans as he crashes through several alien mountains. Before he can get up, Nova grabs Hal’s arm with the ring, and then amps his own strength 10 fold, finally snapping Hal’s arm like a twig. Green Lantern: What……! Power Ring do your thing! The ring switches to the other hand, forming a cast on the injured hand. Power Ring: Battery currently at 30% percent. What would you have me do Hal? Hal: I don’t know! Anything to get this guy off my trail. Also, set a course for Earth. I need my battery. Power Ring: Engaging Auto-Shields and setting course for Earth Green Lantern is surrounded by green energy shields which Nova tries to get through. Nova: Huh. You do know I can do that too. Green Lantern: But can you do this? In Brightest Day…...In Blackest Night. No evil shall escape my sight. Beware those who worship evil's might. Beware my power ……...GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT! Power Ring: Battery Percentage now at 85 %. Good job Hal. Hal: Power Ring, please create some microscopic nanobots in Nova’s brain. Do the honor and phase them into his brain. Power Ring: I believe this Nova has something speaking to him. If I can cut the communication we should be certain for victory. Xandarian Worldmind: New energy signature detected. Mental shields activated. Force-fields activated around vital organs. Nova: Time to finish this. Hal: I was just about to say that! Hal blasts Nova with all he has, but surprisingly, Nova just stands there, letting the full impact of the blast hit his head-on. Green Lantern: How…How are you this strong?! Power Ring: 12% Hal. He is making you strain my energy. Nova absorbs the energy like nothing and walks towards Green Lantern. Green Lantern: Wait I’ll try something. Power Ring: Hal, I don’t suggest this. Green Lantern: Wait and see. As Nova gets closer, Hal tries to use the pocket-dimension, but the ring is at 6% and falling. Nova approaches and Hal blasts him with the ring, trying to teleport him into the ring, but Nova simply redirects his energy towards the blast, rendering it useless. Power Ring: Battery is at 1%. Green Lantern: In Brightest… Nova: Not happening again, buddy! Nova absorbs the last of the energy, transforming the ring into emergency mode. Hal: Didn’t see that coming did you. Nova: Oh. I did. Nova grabs Hal’s other arm (the one with the ring) and rips it off. Hal: No! Nova sends out a final energy blast, incinerating Hal in the process. 'K.O.!' Boomstick: But…...But how? Wiz: Although Green Lantern was a powerful cosmic level hero he was not equal to Nova. One flaw was that his power ring had a limit on how much power it could use alas Nova's did not. Boomstick: Hal may have been able to face the likes of Superman. But Nova has faced Thanos someone much more powerful. Wiz Plus, many people say Hal has faced and killed Krona, but not only did he have the help of Sinestro, but he also doesn’t have any other feats on that level. Nova, on the other hand, took blasts from Galactus like they were nothing and beat Thor to a pulp. Even if he lost, he at least put up more of a fight than Hal did against Superman. I mean he got trashed and needed Batman to talk Supes out of killing him. Boomstick: Also, Hal’s cocky attitude and tendency to not always listen to the ring led to his downfall. If he had played his cards right, I’d place my cards on him as Hal has even tricked Parallax; a universal to even multiversal embodiment of fear itself. Plus, Nova’s even defeated Ego, who can fight Galactus. Looks like Hal just couldn’t keep up with Nova. Wiz: The Winner is Nova. |-| |-| The Irish VS Writer= Description Season 2 Episode 6! Marvel Comics vs DC Comics! It's a battle of Space Guards as Green Lantern and Nova battle to the death, Which Guard will get busted? Intro Green Lantern Nova Intermission Fight Result Category: What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category: "Space" Themed Death Battles Category: Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category: Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category: Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category: "Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category: The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category: The Irish VS Writer Season 2 Category: Death Battles with a returning combatant Category: Completed What-If? Death Battles